One night stands and toothbrushes
by AMR-n-KLR
Summary: Draco gets horribly plastered and goes to Hermiones' flat. Read the title for the rest.


Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot tear

It was late when the knock sounded. You could tell he was drunk, which made him all the more irresistible. His platinum blonde hair stuck to his sweaty face, and his muscular embrace was enough to make any woman melt. His feverish kissing on her neck was eliciting small moans, and she knew where the night would lead.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her forcefully on the bed. He started unzipping her sweat shirt.

"Whoa Draco, slow down," She said.

"I haven't got what I wanted yet, Hermione," He whispered before harshly biting on her ear. He quickly tired of fumbling with the dratted zipper, so he just ripped the shirt off, revealing a sexy black lacy bra. He never understood why women wore bras anyway. They were just another piece of clothing hiding their beautiful breasts.

She pulled his shirt off over his head, but her hands were interested in a much lower place than his toned and totally hott chest. She flipped him over so he was on his back and she had the power. She licked her lips and trailed kisses down his chest, blowing on the spot after each kiss to create small goosebumps of anticipation.

The feeling was almost too much for Draco. He wanted to take her now. Hermione could see this, and was taking advantage of it. She slowly pulled down his jeans, and when she was done with that she toyed with the edge of his boxer shorts. He was wriggling underneath her. Man, she loved living near the hottest bar in town now. Who would have thought The Draco Malfoy thought he was good enough to go out and get drunk enough to come to Hermione's house and screw her, but she was enjoying it!

Finally she pulled off his boxers, revealing his full erection. Before he would let her do anything he pulled away from her. "It's not fair if I am naked and you aren't," He said and then pulled down her short shorts and her black lacy panties.

"Better?" She whispered to him.

"Yes, you may proceed." He whispered back.

Getting back to what she was doing before he so rudely interrupted her. She moved herself back down to his throbbing member; she took him in her mouth. At first she just licked slowly, very slowly. She could tell he was getting restless though, so she sped up.

"Wow, Hermione!" He moaned. "I didn't know you had such a big mouth!"

She mumbled something back, but he couldn't tell what it was because the vibrations of her talking made him thrust his hips forward causing Hermione to almost choke. She didn't care though it only made her want him more. She pulled away, and he took advantage of it and flipped her over so he now had control. He moved his hands all over her body.

He was about to enter her, but Hermione heard this really annoying noise. She opened her eyes, and realized it was her alarm clock. It was six in the mourning, so it was just a dream. _Damn that would have been great if it were real!_ She thought to her self as she was trying to lift her body out of bed. But she found that it was hard to move, she felt like she had a hundred pound weight on her.

Close enough, she had a body on top of her. She screamed, not meaning to, but she screamed. He woke up.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked not quite awake.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Oh, well do you want to do what we did last night again?"

"You mean that was not just a dream?"

"No, god you were good."

"Umm… thanks?"

"Anytime, so do you wanna have a replay of last night?" He asked giving his sexy smirk.

"How about this for now?" She asked and leaned in and kissed him passionately, running her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance. When he opened his mouth a little she flung her tongue in and started exploring his mouth with her tongue. He moaned and was begging to do more than just kissing. He started to run his hands everywhere around her body. Which made her moan, she pulled away. "Not now I have to go to work." She told him.

"You have to work on a Sunday?"

"Umm…yep?"

"Umm no, you are just trying to get away from this, but if I do remember correctly last night you didn't object to anything."

"You were drunk, how could you remember?"

"How could I not remember?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"That's not fair. And hasn't anybody ever told you that it isn't nice to take advantage of a drunken person?"

"You're the one who came over to my house and seduced me!"

"Okay so that one was my fault, but why didn't you even object to it?"

"Because I umm… don't know,"

"Exactly,"

"Well, how come you came over to my house and not some whore you usually go to?"

"Why do you think I see whores?"

"Once again don't answer a question with a question!"

"Once again that is not fair!"

"Answer my question please?"

"I came over to your house because I umm… have a bad since of direction?"

"HA—yea I bet that is the reason."

"You want the truth?"

"Yes,"

"I came over to your house because I always liked you and I wanted to talk to you."

"I said I wanted the truth,"

"That was the truth."

"So you wanted to talk to someone you like? Well then why did you get drunk before you came over to talk to me?"

"Well I wasn't planning on getting drunk, it just happened. And I wasn't planning on doing what we did."

"Sure,"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"How could I believe that bull shit?"

"That wasn't bull shit it was the truth!"

"Keep telling yourself that you'll go far" She said and walked of to go take a shower.

"Please believe me!" He said to the closed door.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The sound of the alarm clock woke Hermione from a weird and … disturbing, yea that's it disturbing dream.

"Oh... thank gosh that was fake," she mock wiped her brow.

"What was fake?" someone asked. She looked over to find Malfoy clad in only a towel, brushing his teeth with a pink toothbrush.

"What are you doing here? HEY, is that my toothbrush!"

------

**A/N- Hey peoples! This is our first oneshot, and we know you probably think its horrible, but if not YAY FOR YOU! Lol anyway please review, and read our other stories.**

**Xxboobs n buttxX **

**Plus one of our writers has a separate account, and she has a new story coming out soon. So if you like our stories, I recommend her story.**


End file.
